


That's what best friends are for (or: Hospital beds, nail polish and broken bones)

by RainIsMyFavouriteColour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainIsMyFavouriteColour/pseuds/RainIsMyFavouriteColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iwaizumi ends up in hospital, Oikawa takes it upon himself to cheer him up. Of course, he doesn't do it the way normal people would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what best friends are for (or: Hospital beds, nail polish and broken bones)

**Author's Note:**

> My first sort of IwaOi piece of writing! This is actually inspired by something that happened recently (though not ncessarily to myself) and I thought it would fit in perfectly with Oikawa's personality. And who better to bother than Iwaizumi of course?

Iwaizumi wakes up from a ticklish sensation on his toes and a sharp, chemical smell. He opens his eyes blearily. Blurry from sleep, he can only see a blob of brown at the end of his bed. He blinks, vision becoming sharper as the brown blob comes into focus. Iwaizumi scowls.

It's Oikawa, head bent downward, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. Iwaizumi tries to sit up to see what he's doing, but it's harder than it looks when he only has one arm to support him, with the other plastered and half lying on his front. His efforts go unnoticed until he lets himself fall onto his back with a grunt. The tickling on his toes stops and Oikawa enters his field of vision, grinning brightly.

"Ah, Iwa-chan! You're awake!" Oikawa briefly disappears, then comes back, dragging his chair behind him before he plops down into it. "How are you feeling?"

Iwaizumi snorts. "Well, I'm in hospital with a broken arm and leg. It doesn't hurt, they dosed me up on a crap load of painkillers." he quickly adds when he sees an uncharacteristically open expression of worry on Oikawa's face. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

The worry on his face disappears and Oikawa gasps dramatically, clutching his chest. "What, I can't be concerned about my precious Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi's eyebrows twitch at the shrill tone. "I came to comfort you in your time of need, of course! That's what best friends are for." Oikawa winks, flashing his teeth in his trademark smile.

"Best friends, my ass, Trashkawa." Iwaizumi replies, trying to hide the way his face goes a bit pink. Even though he delivered the message in his usual flamboyant manner, the honesty in Oikawa's words is still visible to Iwaizumi (and that smile didn't get him flustered; in no way does he find his best friend attractive. Nope. In fact, they're not even friends. They're only together so much because Oikawa just doesn't leave him alone).

"That hurts, Iwa-chan." Oikawa exclaims, his whining tone already grating on Iwaizumi's nerves. He's about to retort when something cold and tickling on his bad hand distracts him. He looks over, wanting to demand what that idiot is doing - and freezes. Two of Iwaizumi's fingernails have gone a gaudy shade of purple and Oikawa is in the process of painting a third.

"What the hell, Asskawa!" he yells, attempting to rip his hand out of Oikawa's grasp. Oikawa smirks when his arm merely twitches and Iwaizumi pales when he realises his arm is stuck in plaster and can't move. Eyebrows twitching like mad and scowling, he raises his other hand to slap the living daylights out of ~~the miserable excuse for a humanbeing~~ his best friend when a flash of colour on the tips of his nails make him stop midmovement. Eyes wide and mouth open, he looks at his neon orange fingernails in horror; there's even glittery, silver pieces of plastic stuck in it. Taking advantage of Iwaizumi's still stand, Oikawa quickly finishes painting the hand he started, then dances out of reach with a cackle when Iwaizumi turns and shoots him a glare that would have sent anyone else crying.

Iwaizumi really wants to hit Oikawa - he probably deserves it after the last few days of school and practice Iwaizumi missed. He tries to get up again but it's no use. His broken leg is not only covered in plaster but also put into a sling which is hung from a bar extending from the headpiece of Iwaizumi's bed. Oikawa moves to help him sit but changes his mind when all he gets from Iwaizumi is a withering glare. After a minute or so of Iwaizumi wrestling himself into a seated position and Oikawa watching with a look of anticipation on his face, he is finally upright. Oikawa purposefully stands at the end of the bed, pulling up another chair, and leans forward with his head on his folded hands. He smiles innocently, setting Iwaizumi's teeth on edge. Something is wrong. "Comfortable?"

Iwaizumi grunts noncommittally, scanning the room with eyes squinted in suspicion before they land on Oikawa. He can barely keep his face straight; it's going red in an effort to hold in his laughter. Iwaizumi scowls.

"Oi, Trashkawa, what did -" and Iwaizumi abruptly stops talking as he catches sight of his toes. They are painted in at least 6 different colours, including more glitter, rhinestones and something that looks suspiciously like bright pink leopard spots.

Oikawa bursts out into howling laughter then, gasping and crying at the look on his face which is a cross between dumbfoundedness and fury. It slowly turns a dark purple.

"I...Iwa-chan...don't forget...to breathe.." Oikawa wheezes between giggles, calming down. Iwaizumi wants to smack him, hard; he wishes he could reach over.

"Don't tell me that! Get rid of it! Now!" he bellows, waving his hands at Oikawa and even wriggling his toes involuntarily. That sets him off all over again, even sending him to the floor as he laughs soundlessly, punctuated by stuttering breaths.

*

The next day, after Oikawa has fled Iwaizumi's rage and room, he comes back to find his best friend asleep again. The dark rings underneath his eyes are still there, but the worried face expression Iwaizumi's has worn more and more often lately, is gone. Instead, the corners of his mouth are slightly upturned in a mild smile. He's breathing peacefully.

Oikawa smiles at the sight; it's a real smile, one that only few people get to see. He bends down, lips brushing Iwaizumi's forehead.

"It's good to see you be your normal self again." he whispers, before straightening up. He then quickly walks over to the table in the room and scribbles down a note on the hospital paper pad with a pen. Ripping it off, he sets it down on the night table and pulls a small bottle of nail polish remover out of his inside pocket, adding it to the note. He walks to the door, looking back with another smile, "Sleep well, Iwa-chan."

*

Iwaizumi wakes when he hears the door to his room close and momentarily wonders who it was. His eyes fall on the nightstand beside him; on it is a piece of paper with Oikawa's familiar scrawl and a bottle filled with pink liquid. Ignoring the bottle, he reads the note first. It says:

Hey, Iwa-chan! I was here earlier but you were asleep. You missed today's opportunity to see my beautiful face, but don't worry, just get well soon so you can come back. Then you can look at it all you want!

Love, Tooru xoxoxoxo

PS: Here's some nail polish remover. I got one that's perfect for your sensitive, little soul ;)

Iwaizumi scowls down at the letter, then looks at the bottle. It reads 'Nail Polish Remover for sensitive nails'. A vein pulsates at his temple while his fist crumples up the poor piece of paper in his hand. "That damn poser!"

** Bonus **

It's a week later when Iwaizumi notices the giggles following him around at school. It's not just girls either. He first assumes it's because Oikawa is with him and giggling hordes of fans following him around is nothing out of the ordinary. But when he sees that most of them are looking at him, stifling their laughter behind their hands and pointedly looking away when he looks back, he grows suspicious. He turns to Oikawa, eyebrows pulled down. "Do I have something on my face?"

Oikawa looks down at him, ignoring how that intense look in his eyes (not a scowl directed at him for a change) makes him feel a bit weird inside. "No. Why?"

"Well, I kind of feel like..." Iwaizumi pauses, glancing over at a group of guys off the side who are alternately looking at him with grins on their faces and their phones, "...like a lot of people are. Staring at me."

"Aww, is Iwa-chan shy?" Oikawa chirps, leaning down to sling an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders. Iwaizumi's grip on his wheelchair tightens a bit. "They probably just realised how handsome you are, since you're not scowling today." Iwaizumi splutters.

"Quit messing around!" he barks, cuffing Oikawa around his head. Oikawa jumps back, holding the back of his head.

"Iwa-chan, so mean! I was complimenting you!" Oikawa whines, but Iwaizumi pays no attention. At the jump, Oikawa's phone falls out of his pocket. Upon picking it up, the lockscreen lights up. It's one of Oikawa's many selfies, his typical face with tongue stuck out and a peace sign - big surprise there - but there's also another person in the background. Iwaizumi, out like a light, splayed on the hospital bed. He's drooling slightly and the camera is positioned in a way that clearly displays his painted nails. Iwaizumi looks up with a thunderous expression on his face while Oikawa slowly backs away, smiling nervously. "You sent this to the entire school, didn't you?"

"Just my fans." Oikawa corrects, then adds, "Of course I'm not responsible for anything they do with the photo - ah, no, Iwa-chan! Not the face!"

"Goddamnit, Trashkawa!"


End file.
